


Demons to Die For

by CornyNugget



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert, Tags May Change, Weapons, assassin reader, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like conny, pretend you can do these things, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyNugget/pseuds/CornyNugget
Summary: Instincts kick in when you're dropped into a hall full of tall, intimidating men. Your hands reach for your knifes, your guns, anything to protect yourself. But why do you have those on hand?"Welcome to the Devildom, Y/N."
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Demons to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get attached: I won't have an update schedule, I'll try to update when I can. The tags, Warnings, and Rating might change because I have no idea where this is going. There might be romantic relationships here? But I don't think so for now. I really just wrote this to get out of my writer's block.

You landed on your feet, crouched down with your fingertips grazing the marble floor. You looked up to see a circle of tall men surrounding you, one having a specifically menacing aura around him. You went to pull the knife from your thigh holster when your arms were grabbed and pulled behind your back. Refusing to make a noise, you saw a teal strand of hair behind you, and felt one hand holding both of your wrists. 

“We can’t have you doing that right now.” His voice was clean, without a hint of gravel and every word was punctuated in formality.

Normally, you could break out of that hold like it was made of spiderwebs, but his grip was steel. You turned to look at the men who moved so you could see them all at the same time. A blond was chuckled next to a feminine man who was trying to quiet him. The tallest, a man with flaming orange hair looked very uncomfortable and held his stomach. The dangerous one, as he was dubbed in your head, looked at you like you were a small child that tried to run from their mother. The odd one out was a man with a bright red school uniform. Everyone else had the same, albeit personalised, uniform made of black, green and red fabrics. His was longer, and more detailed than theirs. He finally spoke after his curious once over of you.

“Well, you seem to be a feisty one. Welcome to the Devildom, Y/N.” You immediately try and pry yourself out of your captors' hands. There was no way you were going to stay in a place where people you didn’t know knew your name. You managed to step on leather shoes and his gloved hands loosened the tiniest amount. You drew your arms up and out of his grip, immediately reaching for the knifes in your waistband. You held them out and started spinning, making sure you could see If any of them moved towards you. 

“How do you know my name?” Your voice echoed in the otherwise quiet hall. None of the men moved to speak, so you switched out the knifes for small pistols. First your left hand, which was closer to the feminine man, then the right, which turned towards the blond. You held them out and tried to figure out which ones would be easiest to ran past and which ones would be easiest to shoot. Your eyes met the golden ones of the man in the red uniform.

“I suppose I should introduce myself before things escalate.” He motioned behind you and the butler walked past you, leaving a small enough gap for you to hit him if you wanted to. You looked to where he came from and saw that the circle the men made was broken, and you had the perfect escape. No one tried to close the hole, so you backed up towards it. You didn’t leave the circle, wanting to hear what the red head had to say. “I am Diavolo, the future leader of the Devildom, and I’m also the Student Council President of the Royal Academy of Diavolo, or RAD for short.”

_ Self-centred prick.  _ You motioned towards the rest of the men and Diavolo continued his introductions. 

“This is Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, the Student Council Vice President, and my right hand man. He will introduce you to his brothers.

_ Brothers? None of them look even remotely alike. Red, green, amber, and purple eyes. That doesn’t add up.  _ You didn’t relax as Lucifer started to introduce his brothers.

“That one is Satan, the fourth eldest and the Avatar of Wrath. Beware, as his smile can be deceiving.”

“That one?!” Satan rolled his eyes.

Ignoring his attitude, Lucifer moved to motioned towards the feminine man. “This one is Asmodeus, but we call him Asmo. He’s the fifth eldest and the Avatar of Lust.”

“Hey you little feisty thing,” Asmo’s voice dripped with suspicious interest, “I wonder how many other sides there are to you.” You rolled your eyes. “Hey! Lucifer did you see that?! The nerve!” 

“Lastly, for now at least, this is Beelzebub, or Beel for short. He’s the second youngest and the Avatar of Gluttony.” You turned towards the red head, sizing up his strength. You had four threats right now, narrowing down to three would help a lot. He didn’t say anything, he only waved before he growled. You gripped the handguns pointed at the floor. 

Beel must have noticed because he backed up and started apologising. “I’m sorry, I’m just hungry.”

_ Avatar of Gluttony was right.  _ You turned back to Diavolo, “I assume you all know who I am?” 

“Well, I do, and Lucifer does, but the other three don’t. They only know your name.” Diavolo smiled and you sighed, thinking about what you were going to share.  _ Do I be truthful, or do I fabricate a few things? _

With a sigh, you decided, “My name is Y/N L/N, you’ll find out more boring things about me later, but if this is an icebreaker, one interesting thing about me is that I’m an assassin.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I continue this it'll be short stories and adventures, so if you have any ideas leave them in the comments :)


End file.
